Eryn, the lost seeress
Eryn is a cold, indifferent woman. Her demeanour is both dark and ominous and she doesn't seem to care about anything or anyone, however this is not the case, it is her ability to see the future, and the visions that she has seen, that have caused her to portray herself this way. History Eryn initially awoke in the middle of a deep forest. She could remember nothing about herself, and all she had was a mysterious orb by her side. While she knows nothing of the orb's origins, she keeps it close, believing it to be the key to remembering her past. At some point thereafter, she met a group of travellers who were on a pilgrimage. From them, she was taught to harness her ability to see the future. In the heart of a bustling city, Eryn quietly plied her trade, however she wouldn't stay there long—she didn't stay anywhere long; fortune-telling can be a dangerous occupation when you actually tell the truth, By peering into her crystal ball, Eryn could see deep within a person's soul. But of herself, she knew nothing at all. The harsh truths of Eryn's predictions always led to hatred and resentment, so she lived as a nomad, travelling from one city to the next. She refused to follow custom and simply tell her patrons what she knew they wanted to hear. Her own memories were so barren that she couldn't empathise with other people—they didn't even real to her. The Journey Awaking in the Colosseum Eryn awoke inside a dark and cramped room, all she could hear was the rattling of chains and the guards footsteps echoing down the corridor shouting out for all prisoner to stand. The chains she could hear were that of her own, and she knew that this meant that she had no access to her magic, with no access to her magic, and no recollection of who she was, she felt very vulnerable. She slowly stood up, scared and confused, a guard entered and instructed her to leave the cell, without saying a word she walked out of the cell and into her place in line, in the distance she could see a light... and as she and the other prisoners walked towards the light, faint chanting and cheering could be heard and as it got louder and louder, Eryn knew exactly where she was. When brought outside the crowds went wild, herself and the other prisoners were lined up and the crowed fell silent as the royal family took their places in the stands, the king then stood and addressed the people. He spoke of the Judgement day, a day where people who had committed crimes against the crown and the people were to enter into trial by combat to appease the red knight. Eryn however, had no idea what it is she was supposed to have done, the prisoners were then lead off into another room where the rules were explained, everyone was to select equipment that they would use for the fight, and spell casters were given access to their spell books and other components needed in order to prepare themselves for battle, Eryn quickly realised she did not have her orb and began to panic, she quickly requested to have it returned to her, and the guards scoffed , not understanding why she would need it, until it was pointed out by another combatant that it maybe her focus, the guards then returned it to her. before too long she was taken into the arena, she stood accused of fraud and of being a false seer, she also stood accused of causing a fight in the city by having a contradicting prophecy to another thus disturbing the peace. her opponent another Heln'akan entered the arena, he stood accused of the same charges as Eryn, after the reading of his charges the battle began, Eryn quickly charmed the otter before disappearing before the crowds eyes, a few seconds past and a blue ball of energy flashed and struck the otter hurting him but releasing him from the illusion he was placed under, he then looked for Eryn but could not see her so he turned himself invisible, but Eryn could see through his illusions with magic of her own, the otter attempted further deceptions by creating a duplicate of himself but she knew which was the real opponent and threw more energy at him damaging him further but not killing him, she then saw him and the duplicate casting a spell and she knew at this point she had to strike, it took all of the power she could muster, but she fired another ball of energy so strong that it knocked her opponent flying killing him and fading the illusion, she then appeared again and the crowed went wild... she had done it, she had won, she was lead to the winners circle where she met the two fighters that went before her, and introduced herself. After a short while another foxen walked through the door, the three people she saw in her dream were all together just as she saw, however they did not have much time to celebrate they were told that in the morning they were to be sent into exile, and were advised to sleep for the boat journey in the morning, Eryn searched for a way out but with no luck, come morning time she recorded her visions from the night before and was taken on board a ship setting sail, towards what? She had no idea... Exile from Lucea and the fight to survive Eryn had barely spoken since boarding the vessel that was to take her away from Lucea, she knew that she was going to have to keep her strength up and couldn't use it on making friends that she could see were not going to make it.. as they were pulling close to the shore of their destination, they were assigned groups and Eryn was in a party with the people who she had seen in her visions, and she knew that this was fate. When assigned to them she stood up quietly and walked over to them, she was then given her equipment and before too long she was being taken on a dingy towards the shore, once arriving they were then prompted to get off the boat as quickly as possible, to which the obliged and thus their fight for survival began, Eryn used her instincts to locate a path leading into the dark and twisted woods before her and she prompted her new found friends to make haste, however not even she could predict how trying these woods would become to them. It had been a few hours since they had been dropped off on seemingly unknown lands, and it had already started to in still fear and paranoia in the hearts of the party, but Eryn could feel that she and her friends were not going to give up so easily even when Ectar, the blood-mage contracted a disease that was causing him to bleed heavily, all through the Nights Eryn would raise a protective shield of her pure force of will that would protect them from the nightmares of the outside world however it was still maddening to those who stayed up to keep watch, after a few days (And a fight with a rather menacing tree) they finally made it out, and after resting for the night once more they walked into the horizon and towards a nearby town. Fighting the Owl-bears and acquiring a ship Upon arriving at the top of a hill, the party could see a small town, and from it bloodcurdling screams could be heard, Eryn not wanting to hastily charge into unfamiliar territory, focused into her crystal ball and she could see the entire town, but yet she saw nothing that was particularly out of place or disturbing, and so the party approached with caution to check out what it was that seemed to be screaming for help. Upon arriving in the town, it seemed like nobody had been living there for a long time, the windows wee boarded up and the town was barren, things didn't seem right... And before they knew it, they had to devise a plan against the owl bears that wee terrorising the local people who were brave (Or foolish) enough to stay, Eryn stepped forward and outstretched her palm, and in a flash the owl-bears were charmed by bright colours and twisting patterns, giving Ahri and Ector the perfect opportunity to strike all while the sorcerer summoned his guardian, after more spell slinging, slashing and fire (To which the party had to rescue a family trapped in a building sent on fire by Azriel's magic) the fight was won, and once the dust had settled the party was met with a rather obnoxious "Hero" who had also killed some enemies alongside us. he took a particular shine to Eryn who he invited to a "Private party" on his Leyjammer, and she managed to successfully convince him to allow the rest of them to travel with them, and with that they went aboard the ship ready to travel to the next town in search of adventure, and lost memories. The fall of the pencil tower Upon arriving at the city of sorcerers Eryn began to feel more at home than she has ever felt since she first awoke some time ago, she was actually quite excited to be back home, knowing that she will be able to visit a long time and very close friend of hers. She wandered the streets like she had done many times before watching the people pass by without a care in the world, and upon arriving at the 'twilight inn' she knew she was finally at the closest place to home that she knew, she told stories of her adventures all throughout the night teaching anyone who would listen about all the things she had learned on her travels, but when she went to bed, and began to dream, she saw visions that shook her to her very core. Awaking in a fright, she calmed her young apprentice and wandered the streets once more trying to figure out what it is that her visions were trying to tell her, as the sun rose she told her friends that she was going to be speaking to the high council of the magi, and after a while of trying to sell gems they had collected she arrived for her meeting, where she discussed the fate of the boy and discussed working alongside the college as she was soon to explore the cosmos, given permission to use some of the libraries resources she learned a few more spells and left When she returned to the Inn, Eryn heard a loud crash as she looked outside she saw that the pencil tower had fallen, and she could see a ship, she told the boy to stay there and ran straight to the sight of the accident effortlessly dodging and weaving against the people running away, accompanied by Ectar, Ahri, Azriel and her familiar Therena, they arrived to see... Orcs. Eryn quickly threw up a writhing mass of energy to restrain many of the orcs and buffed Ectar with a ward that would release lightning when he was struck, Azriel flung fire harder then he had ever done before but they seemed to shrug it off like it was nothing! Ectar and Ahri fought together side by side trying to take out anyone they could... But it was all for nought. Eryn could not hold them off any longer and they broke free and swarmed the group Eryn managed to teleport out of danger a few times, but she knew it was not a battle she or the others could win, upon seeing Azriel fall Ectar demanded them to flee, but Ahri would not she helped Azriel up and Eryn fled the scene joined by Azriel shortly after Ectar and Ahri fought till death and when the telepathic links links went blank, Eryn knew she had lost them... The place that once felt like a safe haven had joined the rest of the world in being a cold dark and unfamiliar place... Eryn now has no where in the world she can call hers anymore, and once again, she feels alone, scared and helpless... Profile Attributes Features * Spellcasting * Arcane Recovery * Arcane Tradition: School of Divination and School of Abjuration ''' * Divination Savant * Portent * Expert Divination * The Third Eye * Abjuration Savant * Arcane Ward (25 hit points) * Projected Ward * Improved Abjuration Proficiencies * '''Weapons: Daggers, Darts, Slings, Quarterstaves and Light Crossbows * Saving Throws: Intelligence, Wisdom * Skills: Deception, Stealth, Sleight of Hand, Medicine, Survival, Arcana, History, Investigation, Perception Spellcasting As a wizard, Eryn has learned many spells that she keeps a record of in her spellbook. Cantrips * Mage Hand * Prestidigitation * Minor Illusion * Firebolt * Encrypt * Befuddle * Message Level One Spells * Mage Armour * Shield * Find Familiar * Fog Cloud * Grease * Detect Magic * Ray of Sickness * Copy * Decrypt * Steal sleep Level Two Spells * Misty Step * Web * Mirror Image * See invisibility * Blindness/Deafness * Blinding colour surge * Augery Level Three Spells * Hypnotic Pattern * Fly * Slow * Fireball * Counterspell * Leomund's Tiny Hut * Charged Touch * Rainbow Spear * Feign Death * Phantom Steed * Vampiric Touch * Dispel Magic Level Four Spells * Greater Invisibility * Arcane Eye * Evard's Black Tentacles * Rainbow blast * Divination * Banishment Level Five Spells * Telepathic Bond * Wall of Force * Animate Objects Category:Characters